User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here,here and here Thanks --Otherarrow 15:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) For messages left here on this talk page, I will respond on this talk page. It gets confusing and tiresome having to jump from talk page to talk page to read a conversation or add a comment.--Otherarrow 20:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) You seem to have a better grasp of the charstat template than me. could you create a template just like the plain one we have now, but with 'str/mag' changed to 'str' and a 'mag' row insterted underneath. I can then use this for all the FE4/FE5 characters where str/mag just doesn't look good because there are two numbers. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I want to do one better, but I have a question. Should this be for both games, or just one? The reason I ask is because FE5 has Constitution (AKA Build), while FE4 doesn't.--Otherarrow 14:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Well personally, I only wanted this slight alteration so I can make the changes quickly (it should only take me a few seconds to make the change to each page), but I guess we'll have to get the total change done eventually anyway. So i'd say two seperate templates one for FE4 and one for FE5. P.S you may want to archive your talk page your up to over 90 topics. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :FE4 template done. I will try to put this one in before I work on the FE5 one.--Otherarrow 15:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) How do you access the templates, and something is missing. Hi. Just curious, how do you access the templates to edit them? I can't seem to find any of them... The template I am trying to access is the FE4 one by the way. Also, Voltz, an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, is not in the template, but he has a character page. Thanks in advance! PS. How do you change the signiture to bring up the talk page icon like you have it? I thought I did that already, but it has been a while. --'--Charged151 -' 14:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :See that searchbar? It might be at differing places depending on your skin. Just type in Template:Whatevertemplate and edit from there.--Otherarrow 14:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) is where you need to go to alter your signiture. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Just thought I should let you know I've edited Forum:TearRing Saga on this wiki to just clarify a couple of things and i've also mentioned the vote to some key members who havn't voted to try and get this sorted once and for all. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) For your information I've set up the plain www.fewiki.net and fewiki.net domains to redirect here. -- 02:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you? I take it you are the Admin of the aforementioned Wiki?--Otherarrow 02:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Thanks for the welcome. I probably won't be of much help, since I only have Sacred Stones, but I'm good with fixing up grammar. I edited the Summoner page; I apologize if I got a bit longwinded, in which case I'll try to crop down the information. Seeya! ~ Zev Raregroove 20:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmph. I tried to give the Class page a makeover...I think my work's result is passable. Could you give me your opinion? Because I think that, with maybe a picture or two and some stuff that didn't come to my mind, it could have the stub and clean-up notices removed. Thanks. ~ Zev Raregroove 20:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Aenir/Nergal I never heard that it was a mistranslation of Aenir. Common theory is that he was questioning his need for Quientessance and opening the Dragon's Gate, as the game implies the darkness made him forget Have you played the Japanese version? I play both the Japanese and English, and the US translation seems off, since Aegir is Quientessacne in the JP version, and its possible that the translators mut Quientessance instead of Aenir. Aenir sounds simular to Aegir, which can blow people off. :Well, I think we need something more concrete than "Well, I think they might have maybe got them mixed up". If someone who knows Japanese can translate the Japanese version of the scene, that would be great.--Otherarrow 20:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : : *Muted again here, I do know how to read JP, but... I have no knowledge to use text editors. Its wierd how i can spot that, while the US translators made it very wierd. ::It's definitely a mistranslation. He clearly says Ae...r in his death quote. Although you can't tell whether it's either Aenir or Aegir in English, you can in Japanese since Aenir's 2nd symbol is an E, while Aegir has a continuation line (-). In Nergal's line, you see an E and not a -, meaning it should be Aenir. Aveyn Knight 20:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, so it is. Sorry for the doubting, just want to make sure. Thanks, both of you.--Otherarrow 21:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Greetings So I see that you are also a fan of Fire Emblem? :D --''Silver Mage'' Ω 14:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) You're an Admin, right? Then... Since i can't either Ban or whats-so-ever, This page has been Vandeled: http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl Muted 23:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Muted http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Carl Not sure whats with this page. About the Draug page Hi, I'm trying to add the katakana spellings of character names to their articles, since with all of the alternate spellings running around (especially for the Japan-only games), I think having the original spellings on this site would improve it. However, I found that the Draug / Dohga page is locked to prevent editing. Is it possible that you could add in this information yourself? Sir Ilpalazzo 05:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. It is unprotected. It seems the people vandalizing it are gone by now.–Otherarrow 09:44, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I've got more pictures! I need to know how to add picture to a page that doesn't have a gallery. Please and thank you! :Just put on the page where you see fit. But please, no more fanart.--Otherarrow 00:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Just joined Hey I'm new and just joined, can u help me out? -Rexhasta101 Male and Female Characters Those 2 are not unessaicary all wikia had female and male category. --Cococrash11 03:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :I don't understand what you mean. If I am hearing you correctly, then you are incorrect, as the FFWiki doesn't have those, nor does the Disgaea Wiki, Megami Tensei Wiki, or the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. If you insist on additional categorization, do so by class or something.--Otherarrow 10:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Akaenia Saga http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem:_Akaneia_Saga check the history of mines and the one below it. Is this true, or its false?